1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network communication, and more particularly to a packet forwarding device and a load balance method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a packet forwarding device often sets a predetermined condition value, such as packet source addresses, packet sizes, and packet protocol types, then forwards packets that complies with the predetermined condition value via one WAN port of the packet forwarding device, and forwards packets that do not comply with the predetermined condition value via another WAN port of the packet forwarding device.
For example, referring to FIG. 5, a traditional packet forwarding device 20a receives a plurality of packets from a CPE 101a, a CPE 103a, and a CPE 105a via a first LAN port 218a, a second LAN port 220a, and a third LAN port 222a, respectively. For example, the packet protocol types of the received packets comprise A, B, and C. The packet protocol type of the predetermined condition value is set to A. In such a case, the first WAN port 214a only forwards packet A, and the second WAN port 216a forwards packets B and C. Thus, there is a load imbalance between the first WAN port 214a and the second WAN port 216a, which reduces forwarding efficiency of the packet forwarding device 20a. 